1. Field of the Invention
The purpose of this invention is to obtain a fishing lure
2. Description of the Art Practices
Yarusso in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,100 issued May 5, 1987 describes a fishing lure has a body with a diamond-shaped cross section with a first front apex and a second rear apex disposed along an axis and third and fourth apexes disposed along opposite sides of the axis. The body has a bow portion with first and second surfaces extending from the first apex rearwardly to the third and fourth apexes, respectively, the first and second surfaces forming an edge extending from the first apex to a keel portion. A hook extends rearwardly from the second apex and an eyelet is disposed on the edge of the bow portion and rearwardly from the first apex and forward of the keel portion.
Geozalian in U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,339 issued Mar. 9, 2004 A fishing hook knot tightening device for tying and tightening a knot between a fishing hook and a fishing line. The device has a T-shaped handle, an eyelet attached to the handle, and a blade incorporated into the handle for cutting the fishing line. In use, the fishing line leader end is threaded through the fishing hook eye, and the fishing line is tied into a knot and pulled tight. The barbed portion of the fishing hook is then hooked through the eyelet at the end of the handle vertical piece. The knot is tightened by gripping the T-shaped handle with one hand, holding the fishing line with the other hand, and then pulling the hands in opposite directions. Once the knot is sufficiently tightened, the blade may be used to cut the fishing line as necessary.
Harris in U.S. Pat. D240,528 issued Jul. 13, 1976 describes a synthetic worm being attached to a fishing lure. Woods in U.S. Pat. D428,104 issued Jul. 11, 2000 describes an insect like fishing lure.
Morris in U.S. Pat. D301,730 issued Jun. 20, 1989 describes a weighted fishing worm with a hook attached. Jones in U.S. Pat. D460,801 issued Jul. 23, 2002 describes an apparently segment fishing lure worm.
To the extent that the foregoing references are relevant to the present invention, they are herein specifically incorporated by reference. To the extent that the foregoing patents and citations are relevant to the present invention they are herein incorporated by reference.
The portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the United States Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.